The scope of this effort includes services necessary to provide a full range of application design, development, and maintenance support. Primarily, but not exclusively, services provided will focus on applications supporting NCI extramural business process but may include other administrative or scientific applications as well. All services provided and products delivered must comply with NCI security, Section 508 and architecture requirements. Specifically, the scope of services required include: Project Management;Complete project documentation;Business application analysis;Application requirements definition;Application development;Application design;Graphic design;Application integration;Application documentation;Application user support;Application testing;Quality assurance. Additionally, this includes website design, management, and support of NCI websites.